Polvo de hada y recuerdos felices
by Hitzuji
Summary: ―Es polvo de hada ―explicó Hermione―, rocía un poco sobre ti ―Harry obedeció, tomando una pizca entre los dedos y rociándolo por arriba de su cabeza―. Eso es todo lo que necesitas para volar, eso y un recuerdo feliz. Concéntrate en alguno y verás que empiezas a volar.


**_Este fic participa en el Reto #34: "Adaptando un clásico " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, ni tampoco Peter Pan. Lo único que es mío es la obsesión por ambas historias y esta adaptación._**

 ** _Gracias infinitas a Nea Poulain por ser la mejor beta aquí y en Nunca Jamás._**

* * *

 **Polvo de hada y recuerdos felices**

 _He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe_  
 _Believe in him and believe in me_  
 _Lost Boy - Ruth B._

Todos los niños crecen. Harry Potter supo que no sería un niño para siempre cuando tenía dos años. Había estado jugando en el jardín, arrancando flores para hacer un ramillete para su tía Petunia. Cuando ella vio lo que había estado haciendo exclamó furiosa. «Ojalá crecieras de una vez para no tener que estar soportándote, mira lo que hiciste con mi jardín». A partir de ese momento, Harry supo que crecería. Uno siempre sabe después de los dos años, que son el principio del final.

Harry vivía en el número 4 de Privet Drive, con los Dursley y su primo Dudley. En realidad, no eran sus tíos, como le recordaban a la menor oportunidad, sino que habían aceptado hacerse cargo de él a cambio de una compensación del gobierno. Harry no tenía padres, y Vernon constantemente decía que seguramente su madre había sido una «perdida» y que había abandonado a Harry porque no lo quería, y su padre un borracho o peor.

La suya no fue una infancia feliz. Desde los tres años le encargaban las labores del hogar y si lo hacía mal o se tardaba, Vernon nunca dudaba en castigarlo severamente. Nunca lo dejaban jugar con los otros niños, aunque no era que quisiera hacerlo, puesto que siempre se burlaban de su ropa —que había sido de Dudley antes y le quedaba muy grande— y de su aspecto raquítico y desaliñado. Liderados por Dudley, se encargaban de molestarlo de muchas formas.

Pero lo peor de todo era cuando ocurrían cosas extrañas.

El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba. Como cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea. Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto. Pero Vernon no le creía.

En todas esas ocasiones había recibido castigos. El peor de ellos era cuando lo encerraban en la alacena bajo la escalera por varios días sin comida. Ahí era donde dormía, y siempre le provocaba claustrofobia, pero al menos saber que podía salir cuando quisiera era un consuelo. No le gustaba estar en lugares encerrados.

Harry sólo deseaba una cosa: crecer lo más rápido posible para poder irse de ahí.

Cuando cumplió once años pensó que algo especial iba a pasar, porque no cualquier día se cumplen once años. Pero fue un cumpleaños como cualquier otro: nadie se acordó de él. Sólo ocurrieron dos cosas buenas ese año. La primera fue que por primera vez en su vida iba a asistir a una escuela distinta a la de su primo. Mientras que Dudley entró al antiguo colegio del tío Vernon, Smeltings; a Harry lo inscribieron en la secundaria Stonewall, de la zona. Y la segunda fue que Petunia por fin decidió que la alacena debajo de las escaleras era demasiado pequeña para él y lo cambiaron a la segunda habitación de Dudley. Eso fue lo que más felicidad trajo a Harry, pues por fin tenía ventanas, y podía observar el cielo por la noche y mirar las estrellas. Sin importar lo horrible que hubiera sido su día, o qué tan solo se sintiera, cuando veía esas lejanas luces se sentía acompañado, sentía que había esperanza.

Su doceavo y treceavo cumpleaños fueron y vinieron sin ninguna importancia. Para variar sólo Harry se acordó. Únicamente contaba esos días para saber cuánto tiempo más tenía que esperar para ser libre de los Dursley. Aquella sensación de que algo importante ocurriría al cumplir años se presentaba siempre, pero ya había dejado de hacerle caso. Sin embargo, su cumpleaños número catorce fue diferente.

El día anterior cosas extrañas habían vuelto a ocurrir. Había visto pequeñas luces flotando encima de las flores de tía Petunia, y cuando se había acercado habían desaparecido. Por estar concentrado mirando las luces había pisado las flores y recibió una tremenda regañina. Luego habría jurado que vio a una niña volar hacia el techo del número cuatro de Privet Drive. Y lo más raro de todo, sobre todo porque esto era algo que todos podían ver así que no había forma de que lo hubiera imaginado, miles de aves de diferentes tipos se habían posado en el techo, en la barda, en el piso, en todos los alrededores de la casa. A Harry eso lo hacía particularmente feliz.

Pero cuando llegó la noche y las aves emprendieron el vuelo, quedando únicamente una lechuza blanca en el buzón, Harry se sintió solo. En las noches era cuando más fuerte le pegaba esa sensación de nostalgia por algo desconocido. Cuando pensaba cómo podrían haber sido distintas las cosas si tan solo tuviera padres. En noches como esa, no podía evitar llorar.

—Chico, ¿por qué lloras? — Harry levantó la mirada, alarmado al escuchar la pregunta. Encaramada en el alféizar de la ventana había una niña de cabello chino y esponjado que lo miraba con genuina preocupación. Su ropa parecía hecha de retazos de tela y hojas y de un cinturón a la cintura portaba un sable.

La sorpresa de verla ahí hizo que dejara de llorar.

Con un brinco grácil bajó de la ventana y se acercó a él. Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar de alguna manera la chica aproximó su rostro al suyo y con una mano levantó su flequillo.

Su sonrisa resplandeció en la penumbra.

—Por fin te encontré —susurró más para ella misma que para Harry.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo subiste? —por fin pudo decir.

—Me llamo Hermione, vine a llevarte de regreso— le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Harry la miró sorprendido, con los ojos bien y la boca abiertos.

―¿De regreso a dónde?

―A Nunca Jamás, por supuesto― contestó.

Seguro de que en algún momento se había quedado dormido, porque no entendía lo que la chica le estaba diciendo, Harry se pellizcó discretamente. Al ver que no decía nada Hermione dio un suspiro de frustración.

― El lugar donde naciste, de donde eran tus padres.

―Mis… ¿mis padres? ―El corazón de Harry se aceleró. Nunca había escuchado a nadie hablar de sus padres, pues había dejado de preguntarles a los Dursley desde hacía mucho, y esta chica rara lo mencionaba como si fuera algo que él debería de saber―. ¿Están vivos?

La mueca que hizo Hermione fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

―Oh ―por un segundo se había emocionado al pensar que sus padres la habían mandado―. ¿Cómo… cómo murieron? ―tenía miles de preguntas corriendo por su mente «¿Por qué lo habían abandonado?».

―Te contaré todo cuando lleguemos allá. Por ahora, debemos darnos prisa ―dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie con un salto. Le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

En ese momento se acordó que la puerta tenía llave, no iban a poder salir.

―Em… Hermione ―dijo Harry.

―¿Sí? ― le preguntó Hermione mientras buscaba algo de entre sus ropas.

―¿Cómo iremos a Nunca Jamás?

―Volando, obvio. ¡Ajá!, ¡aquí está! ― exclamó Hermione sacando una pequeña caja de madera y sosteniéndola sobre su cabeza emocionada.

―¿Volando? ―«seguro escuché mal», pensó Harry. «Las personas no vuelan»

―Sí, volando ―dijo Hermione elevándose con facilidad, dio un par de volteretas en el aire y volvió a posarse con delicadeza en el piso―, así.

―Pero yo no sé volar ―dijo Harry decepcionado y triste.

―Claro que sabes ―dijo Hermione poniéndose seria― sólo que has olvidado cómo se hace. Ten.

Le extendió la mano donde sostenía la cajita de madera. Harry la tomó con cuidado y la abrió. Adentro había un polvo dorado que brillaba. Miró con extrañeza a Hermione: «¿brillantina?».

―Es polvo de hada ―explicó Hermione―, rocía un poco sobre ti ―Harry obedeció, tomando una pizca entre los dedos y rociándolo por arriba de su cabeza―. Eso es todo lo que necesitas para volar, eso y un recuerdo feliz. Concéntrate en alguno y verás que empiezas a volar.

Harry trató de pensar en algún recuerdo que le trajera felicidad. Pero nada venía a su mente. En catorce años no había experimentado la felicidad verdadera.

―Vamos, algo que te haya hecho feliz. Concéntrate ―insistió Hermione, impaciente.

Intentó con el recuerdo de aquella vez que los Dursley se fueron de vacaciones y estuvo una semana libre de ellos, pero al parecer no era suficientemente poderoso.

―No… no puedo ―admitió finalmente Harry, mirando sus pies decepcionado.

Hermione se mordió el labio, mirando a su alrededor por toda la habitación. Además de la cama y el closet no había nada más. Su cara se iluminó cuando vio la escoba que descansaba en una esquina.

―Esto servirá ―dijo y voló para tomarla. Harry envidió la facilidad con lo que lo hacía―. Préstame la cajita ―le pidió. Tomó un poco del polvo y lo roció sobre toda la escoba―. Monta la escoba ―le dijo entregándosela.

Harry dudaba que eso fuera a funcionar, pero hizo lo que Hermione le decía. Subió como si fuera el caballito de madera de Dudley, en ese instante la escoba comenzó a flotar, con él arriba. La sensación en su estómago fue lo más maravilloso que había experimentado hasta ahora. Hermione se subió nuevamente a la ventana y saltó. A Harry le dio un vuelco al corazón, pese a saber que no iba a caer.

―Tú sígueme, volaremos hacia la segunda estrella a la derecha hasta el amanecer ―dijo señalando dicha estrella. Y con un movimiento ágil salió volando.

Harry dio un último vistazo a su habitación y con un movimiento hizo que su escoba se elevara más y saliera por la ventana.

El vuelo a Nunca Jamás fue lo mejor que Harry hubiera experimentado en su vida. Las sensaciones que le producía volar no tenían comparación. Cuando el sol comenzaba a salir, Harry se percató que frente a él se extendía el mar y a lo lejos una isla.

―¡Bienvenido a Nunca Jamás! ―le dijo Hermione, que volaba a un lado suyo―, bienvenido a casa.

«Bienvenido a casa»; Harry sintió algo cálido recorrerlo. Efectivamente se sentía en casa, había algo en esa isla que lo llamaba. Sentía su cuerpo vibrar de anticipación. Y se sintió verdaderamente feliz por primera vez en su vida.

Conforme se iban acercando Harry pudo ver también un barco, en el mástil más alto ondeaba una bandera negra, en ella se dibujaba en color verde una calavera de cuya boca salía una serpiente. Harry sintió un escalofrío.

―Maldición, debemos escondernos ―masculló Hermione, y tiró de Harry hacia una nube, ocultándolos a ambos―. Esa es la nave del Señor de las Serpientes. Él mato a tus padres.

Otro escalofrío recorrió a Harry y se le erizaron los cabellos.

―¿Qué?

―Te explicaré ya que estemos seguros ―le prometió Hermione―. Pero me temo que no podemos pasar sin que nos vean. Yo los distraeré, tu vuela derecho y lo más rápido que puedas hacia la isla. Busca el árbol más grande. Ahí te veré.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada, Hermione se abalanzó en picada hacia la nave. Alguien dio un grito de alarma y comenzaron a dispararle. Harry se debatió entre ir a ayudarla u obedecerla, pero al final decidió hacer lo segundo y pegándose lo más posible a la escoba para ir más rápido se fue volando. Un cañonazo pasó rozándolo, pero él siguió su camino.

Llegó a donde Hermione le había indicado. Y cuando bajó de la escoba sintió que sus piernas no lo sostenían, se habían dormido por no usarlas en tantas horas, y cayó al suelo. De algún lugar de la tierra salió un chico pelirrojo, con una gran nariz y lleno de pecas.

―¿Dónde está Hermione? ―le preguntó de manera un poco agresiva. Harry se asustó, seguro que le iba a reclamar haberla dejado sola. Se encogió en sí mismo.

―Déjalo en paz ―dijo otro chico pelirrojo, que salió de uno de los troncos, era ligeramente más bajo que el primero, pero parecía ser mayor.

―Lo asustas ―dijo uno idéntico al anterior, saliendo del mismo lugar.

De pronto Harry se encontró rodeado por tres niños ―dos de ellos idénticos― y una niña pelirrojos y un niño castaño y regordete.

―¿Es él? ―preguntó la niña pelirroja a uno de los gemelos.

―No lo sé ―le contestó, antes de ponerse en cuclillas frente a Harry y levantarle el flequillo.

―¡Es él! ―exclamó emocionada la niña, dando pequeños brincos.

―¿Quién soy? ―preguntó Harry, sintiéndose realmente incómodo y confundido.

Todos hablaron al mismo tiempo, sin poder controlarse. Harry no estaba entendiendo mucho. En ese momento el pelirrojo más alto gritó señalando el cielo. Los niños guardaron silencio hasta que Hermione aterrizó.

―Hola ―los saludó―, veo que ya conocieron a…

―Harry ―se presentó, sintiéndose el más mal educado al no haberse presentado antes―, Harry Potter.

―No ―dijo sonriendo Hermione―, Harry Pan.

Los niños aullaron de alegría, gritando y celebrando.

―¿Pan? ―preguntó. Cada vez estaba más confundido. Miró a Hermione, que observaba orgullosa cómo celebraban los niños.

―Ya te explicaré ―le contestó Hermione, moviendo la mano como si le restara importancia―. Chicos ―llamó a los niños, que seguían gritando, aullando y brincando―, ¡chicos! ―gritó. Como no le hacían caso chifló con fuerza. Todos se pusieron en fila y firmes.

―Compórtense ―los reprendió―. ¿Qué va a decir Harry? Harry, te presentó a los niños perdidos ―dijo señalándolos.

―Yo soy Ron ―se presentó el pelirrojo alto―, y estos son mis hermanos. Fred y George…

―¿En serio, Ron? Yo soy Fred ―se quejó al que había señalado como George.

―Y yo soy George ―dijo el otro.

―No puedo creer que te hagas llamar nuestro hermano si no nos puedes distinguir ―se quejó el primero.

Ron suspiró.

―Este es George y este es Fred ―se corrigió.

―Era broma, sí soy Fred ―dijo el que antes había dicho que era George.

―Yo soy Ginny ―se adelantó la niña pelirroja, sonrojándose cuando Harry le sonrió.

―Y yo soy Neville ―se presentó el chico castaño, extendiendo la mano. Harry le estrechó la mano, tratando de recordar todos los nombres y sonriendo por el intercambio de los gemelos, que seguían discutiendo con Ron sobre quién era quién.

―Ven Harry, hay alguien más que debes conocer. Ella te explicará todo ―le dijo Hermione, tomándolo del brazo para llevarlo a una de las hendiduras del tronco. La morena metió una mano por una hendidura y de pronto Harry se encontró deslizándose por una especie de tobogán hacia el interior del árbol.

Se sorprendió al ver el interior. Era como una casa completa en una sola habitación, todas las camas, sala y cocina. Llena de cojines y de columpios. Era extrañamente acogedora. Harry se sintió a gusto inmediatamente. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para observar a su alrededor, porque Hermione lo tocó del hombro y le hizo señas para que la acompañara.

La siguió por un pasadizo y llegaron a una puerta pequeñísima. A Harry les llegaría a penas a las rodillas si hubiera comenzado desde el suelo, pero la puerta estaba en medio de la pared, justo a la altura de su rostro. Hermione tocó la puerta. Ésta se abrió revelando una casita del tamaño de la puerta. Era como una casa de muñecas, dejaba ver todas las habitaciones. En una de ellas se encontraba una niña que media apenas lo que la mano de Harry. Tenía una larga cabellera rubia y los ojos azules. Y en su espalda, dos largas alas, parecidas a las de una libélula. Harry la miró sorprendido y fascinado por partes iguales. En cuanto los vio lanzó un grito, que sonó como una campanilla repiqueteando y voló hacia ellos.

―¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad eres tú? ―le preguntó a Harry―. Por favor que sí seas tú.

―Sí es ―afirmó Hermione visiblemente orgullosa de sí misma―, tiene la cicatriz. Es él, Luna, por fin lo encontré.

Luna, así la había llamado Hermione, sonrió y fue como si encendieran una lámpara en su interior, pues ahora brillaba. Se acercó nuevamente a Harry.

―¿Puedo ver? ―le preguntó. Harry se encogió de hombros y alzó su fleco. Al ver la cicatriz, la criatura comenzó a llorar. Aún más confundido e incómodo que antes Harry miró a Hermione para pedirle ayuda.

―Luna es un hada, Harry. Su cuerpo es tan pequeño que sólo le permite sentir una cosa a la vez ―explicó Hermione―. Ahora mismo debe estar sintiendo alivio, o una alegría tan abrumadora que por eso llora, asumo.

El hada se restregó el rostro, para limpiarse las lágrimas, tratando de tranquilizarse.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó Luna―, es sólo que llegué a pensar que nunca volvería a verte. Ya habíamos perdido las esperanzas, y si no eras tú, no iba a ser nadie.

―¿Ya me van a explicar quién se supone que soy? ―preguntó Harry exasperado, le salió mucho más cortante de lo que esperaba, así que lo completó con un―, por favor.

La pequeña hada asintió enérgicamente, y voló hacia la sala. Hermione y Harry la siguieron, y se sentaron en uno de los cojines que estaban en el piso. Luna se sentó en otro más pequeño.

―Bien, Harry ―por alguna razón el hada sabía su nombre, a pesar de que no se lo había dicho―, seguramente tienes muchas preguntas. ―Harry asintió con la cabeza―. Pero no todas te las puedo contestar ahora. ¿Qué quieres saber?

―¿Quién se supone que soy?

―No quién se supone ―contestó Luna―, sino quién eres. Es una larga historia, pero trataré de resumirla.

»Hace muchos años llegó a Nunca Jamás un niño, este niño era diferente a todos, pues él no quería crecer. Así que no creció. Su nombre era Peter Pan y durante años habitó la isla únicamente en compañía de los animales, las hadas, las sirenas y los Picaninny, los únicos humanos que habitaban la isla desde siempre. Un día, sin saber cómo ni por qué, al igual que Peter, aparecieron otros niños, niños que habían caído de su cochecito y sus madres no habían buscado. Pero estos niños, a diferencia de Peter, sí crecían, y con el tiempo, extrañaban su casa y a sus madres, así que volvían a la tierra. Había otros niños, que, aunque crecían, ya habían olvidado su vida anterior, uno de ellos fue James, el mejor amigo de Peter. Su juego favorito era a ser pirata, así que cuando se hizo grande, decidió ser un pirata. Construyó un barco y se fue al mar. Y los niños que crecían sin recuerdos de sus madres, se unían a su tripulación. Pero con el tiempo Peter olvidó a James, olvidó que en algún momento había sido su mejor amigo. Y aquellos juegos en los que se enfrentaban se convirtieron en verdad.

»Peter se sentía constantemente solo, porque, aunque siempre llegaban niños nuevos, en algún punto crecían y se marchaban. Así que un día decidió bajar a buscar a su madre, no la encontró, pero en la casa en la que antes vivía vio a tres niños. La niña, que era la mayor, les contaba cuentos a sus hermanos cada noche, y Peter amaba ir a escucharla. Un día por fin se armó de valor y habló con ella y le pidió que lo acompañara a Nunca Jamás. Wendy, así se llamaba, accedió, y en la compañía de sus hermanos volaron hasta Nunca Jamás. Pero como siempre pasaba con todos, menos con Peter, Wendy extrañaba a su madre, y su hogar. Así que se fue.

»Pero algo bueno salió de su partida, pues en el tiempo que Wendy y sus hermanos estuvieron en Nunca Jamás, rescataron a la princesa de los Picaninny de James, que para entonces se hacía llamar Garfio, puesto que había perdido la mano y ahora portaba un amenazador garfio de oro. Tiger Lily, era su nombre, y desde que la conoció, Peter supo que en ella había encontrado algo especial. Y por primera vez en toda su vida, deseó crecer, junto con ella. Ella al principio se negaba a estar con él, puesto que, a decir verdad, Peter era un chico muy arrogante y egoísta, pero poco a poco él empezó a crecer y madurar, y ella se enamoró de él.

»Pero algo terrible ocurrió ―el semblante de Luna cambió, oscureciéndose―, un día a lo lejos apareció otra embarcación. En su mástil ondeaba una bandera de calavera devorando una serpiente. En ella venía Lord Voldemort ―el hada y Hermione se estremecieron al decir el nombre― un hombre, si es que se le puede llamar así, verdaderamente malvado. Había escuchado de Peter, y del poder que la isla confería a sus habitantes de vivir para siempre. Llegó acompañado de su tripulación, los Mortífagos, exigiendo que le entregaran el secreto, y como se negaron a dárselo ―porque no lo conocían, no por otro motivo― juró destruirlos.

»Pero nadie conocía mejor la isla que tu padre, y que Garfio, así que, por muchos años no pudo atraparlos. Y un día, te tuvieron a ti, Harry. Todos en la isla éramos felices. Incluso Garfio, que ahora que Peter había crecido y tenían un enemigo en común, volvían a ser buenos amigos. El único que no era feliz con tu llegada era Voldemort ―volvió a estremecerse―, que seguía sin lograr su cometido.

»Y así hubiera seguido, si no fuera por Colagusano ―Hermione apretó las manos a su lado y el rostro de Luna reflejó odio―. Él era uno de los amigos de tu padre, pero los traicionó. Los vendió a Voldemort y permitió que encontrara su escondite.

»Primero mató a tu padre, que trató de comprar tiempo para que escaparan. Pero no fue suficiente. Voldemort les había tendido una trampa, con la ayuda de Colagusano. Justo cuando tu madre y tú salían de su guarida, los explosivos que habían acomodado ahí se detonaron. Tiger Lily te cubrió con su cuerpo, recibiendo ella todo el impacto de la explosión. Únicamente unas esquirlas te cortaron la frente, haciendo esa cicatriz. Yo y las demás hadas decidimos que la única forma de salvarte era ocultarte en alguna parte, lo más alejado que pudiéramos de aquí.

Luna terminó su historia. Harry se dio cuenta que tenía las mejillas empapadas, había estado llorando. No había notado el momento en el que el resto de los niños habían aparecido ahí, para escuchar la historia. Aún tenía muchas dudas, quizás más que antes. Pero al menos ahora sabía que sus padres lo habían querido. No eran lo que los Dursley le habían hecho creer. Y no lo habían abandonado.

―Entonces, ¿por qué hacerme volver? ―preguntó Harry.

―Porque Nunca Jamás te necesita ―dijo Luna―, porque hemos intentado todo para derrotar a Voldemort, y porque este es tu hogar.

Harry reflexionó la respuesta del hada, sorprendido de encontrar toda la información recién adquirida reconfortante. Sólo había algo…

―¿Creen que yo puedo derrotarlo?

Luna negó con la cabeza lentamente, y miró a Harry.

―No lo sabemos. Pero eres nuestra única oportunidad.

Después de eso Harry se sintió muy cansado. Se dio cuenta que no había dormido. Hermione pareció notarlo porque exclamó dando una palmada.

―Muy bien, ahora todos vamos a dormir. Mañana debemos ir a buscar a «los cocodrilos» para ver si nos ayudan.

Quiso preguntar por «los cocodrilos» pero antes de poder hacerlo se quedó profundamente dormido.

~~.~~

Harry despertó sobresaltado. Por un momento olvidó dónde estaba. Alguien ―probablemente Hermione― le había quitado los lentes, y los había dejado a un lado. Se los puso y miró a su alrededor. En la cama más grande dormían Hermione y Ron, abrazados, la cabeza de Hermione reposando en pecho de Ron. Harry sonrió para sí. En la litera dormían los gemelos. En una de las hamacas que colgaban del techo dormía Ginny. Y en el cojín más grande estaba Neville hecho un ovillo. Luna no se veía por ningún lado, pero Harry asumió que estaría en su diminuta casa.

―No fue un sueño ―susurró. Sintiéndose aliviado. Recordó todo lo que había escuchado en la noche. El tener respuestas y conocer sobre sus padres le generaba una sensación de paz. Pese a que estaban muertos, y a que al parecer él tenía que enfrentar a quién los mató, sentía una conexión con ellos. Los sentía más cerca.

Decidió que dado que ya estaba despierto ayudaría haciendo el desayuno. Fue a la cocina y buscó en todos lados, pero no encontró nada comestible. Siguió inspeccionando y halló un montón de cosas interesantes: cajas de música, copas de oro, un guardapelo verde que por más que intentó abrir no lo consiguió, coronas, monedas de oro, conchas de mar y otras cosas por el estilo. Pero nada de comida.

―¿Qué buscas?

Harry se sobresaltó y golpeó su cabeza al querer sacarla de donde estaba buscando. Neville lo miraba con curiosidad.

―Um… ―dijo Harry sobándose donde se había pegado―, ¿algo de comer?

Neville soltó una risita.

―No vas a encontrar nada ―le dijo―, ya verás. Espera un poco a que despierten los demás y entonces desayunaremos.

―De acuerdo ―contestó Harry, levantándose del piso con ayuda de Neville.

Se sentaron en la mesa de madera que era como un tronco cortado trasversalmente.

―Sé que es muy raro todo ―le dijo Neville―, pero te acostumbras.

Harry decidió la oportunidad para resolver algunas de sus dudas.

―¿Siempre han vivido aquí? ¿Y sus padres? ―empezó a preguntar sin dar tiempo a Neville de contestar― ¿Los pelirrojos son todos hermanos? ¿Hermione es su líder? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban buscándome?

―Wow, más despacio ―pidió Neville―. Mmm… ―se puso la mano en la barbilla―, a ver. No, no siempre hemos vivido aquí, no sé cuánto lleven los demás. Los pelirrojos son todos hermanos, sí. Y Hermione es la líder porque es la que más tiempo lleva aquí y es la única que puede viajar a Inglaterra. El tiempo funciona raro aquí, así que no sé cuánto tiempo haya pasado desde que llegué aquí, pero calculo que unos tres años. Y creo que te buscan desde que Hermione llegó, tendrías que preguntarle eso a ella.

―¿Y sus padres? ―preguntó Harry la única cosa que había quedado sin responder.

El rostro de Neville se oscureció y miró hacia abajo.

―No me tienes que decir, si no quieres ―Harry rápidamente trató de arreglarlo. Neville le sonrió agradecido.

―Pensaban que yo era tú ―le confesó Neville―, por eso me trajeron aquí. Pero yo sí conocí a mis padres, están vivos, es sólo que… ―la voz se le quebró―, es sólo que no están muy bien de salud.

―Lo siento mucho ―dijo Harry poniendo una mano en el hombro de Neville.

―No te preocupes. Ya estoy bien ―el castaño le sonrió tímidamente y se limpió una lágrima―. Mira, ya se despertaron Hermione y Ron.

Harry volteó a ver y efectivamente ambos estaban despiertos, sentados en la cama. De un impulso ambos se incorporaron y volaron hacia la mesa.

―Buenos días, Harry ―lo saludó Ron sonriendo y luego se dirigió a Hermione―, muero de hambre, ¿desayunamos?

―Despierta a los demás ―asintió Hermione.

―Yo puedo ayudar a prepararlo ―Harry se puso de pie rápidamente. Hermione lo miró.

―Oh, no es necesario, ya está todo. Ya verás ―dijo con una sonrisa traviesa― sólo ayúdame a poner los platos.

Después de poner la mesa, se sentaron todos. Harry miraba nervioso y extrañado hacia todos lados, aún sin ver la comida.

―¿Qué se te antoja desayunar, Harry? ―le preguntó Hermione.

―Waffles, con fresas, chocolate y crema batida ―dijo Harry, pensando en que siempre había querido probar eso. En ese instante frente a él, en su plato, apareció justo lo que había pedido. Se sorprendió aún más cuando vio que en los platos del resto de los niños aparecían diversos platillos y las tazas se llenaban de diferentes bebidas. Se presentaba un festín ante él. Estaba atónito.

―Es la magia de Nunca Jamás, sólo tienes que imaginar la comida y aparece ―dijo Ron con la boca llena de papas―, ¿increíble cierto?

En cuanto terminaron de comer Hermione anunció que era momento de ir a la guarida de los cocodrilos.

―Dime, Harry, ¿has visto alguna vez a una sirena? ―preguntó Neville.

En las piedras bajo una cascada había tres de ellas: una de cabello negro y corto, otra de cabello castaño y largo, y la tercera sirena no era mujer, sino un chico de piel negra. Del torso para abajo tenían cola de pez y en cuanto vieron a los niños acercarse interrumpieron su charla y se lanzaron al agua. La de cabello negro se acercó a la orilla, donde habían aterrizado.

―¿Qué quieren? ―preguntó bruscamente, Harry pudo ver que tenía unos largos y afilados colmillos en lugar de dientes, los ojos eran completamente negros y su piel estaba cubierta de escamas.

―Queremos ver a Draco ―dijo Hermione―, es urgente.

La sirena siseo y se sumergió. Pasaron varios minutos, en los que Harry comenzó a impacientarse. Justo cuando iba a preguntar qué esperaban la cascada se abrió, dejando ver que atrás había una caverna.

Volaron ―Harry con ayuda de la escoba― hacia la caverna. En cuanto entraron la cascada se cerró detrás suyo. Caminaron por la cueva, cuyas paredes verdes brillaban de manera natural y llegaron a un lugar mucho más amplio, donde estaba acondicionado como una casa. Frente a ellos, cruzado de brazos, había un chico rubio, de rostro afilado y tan pálido que su piel brillaba con el reflejo de las paredes. Detrás de él había dos niños muy corpulentos y otro más delgado, todos portaban ropa de pirata, y un chaleco de cuero verde que simulaba escamas.

―¿Qué es tan «urgente»? ―preguntó el rubio con tono altanero.

―Por fin lo encontré ―dijo Hermione, visiblemente incómoda. No era difícil darse cuenta de que no se llevaban bien.

―¿De verdad? ―el rubio bufó y continuó burlonamente―, ¿y si es de verdad ahora? ¿No va a resultar que te equivocaste otra vez?

―Cuidadito ―brincó Ron―, no te voy a permitir que le hables así.

Los chicos corpulentos gruñeron y dieron un paso al frente amenazadoramente. Pero el chico rubio extendió el brazo para detenerlos.

―Veamos, pues, ¿dónde está? ―dijo sonriendo de lado.

Ginny le dio un empujoncito a Harry. Harry avanzó, poniéndose enfrente de Hermione. Sintiéndose observado por todos. El chico rubio se acercó a él. Sus ojos grises se fijaron en los suyos. Harry comenzó a ponerse nervioso bajo la mirada del rubio, su cara estaba demasiado cerca y no parpadeaba. Finalmente se alejó un poco, asintiendo.

―Draco Garfio ―se presentó, extendiendo la mano―, líder de los cocodrilos.

Harry le estrechó la mano.

―Harry Potter…

―¡PAN! ―gritaron los gemelos y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

―Uh… Harry Pan ―se corrigió.

Draco sonrió, y miró a Hermione.

―Bien hecho ―le dijo, girándose hacia atrás para dirigirse a sus amigos, y señalándolos se los fue presentando a Harry― ellos son Greg, Vincent y Theo. No encontrarás chicos más hábiles en una batalla en todo Nunca Jamás ―Harry los saludo con la mano―. Eh, Greg, Vincent, pongan la mesa para los invitados.

Mientras comían ―la comida aparecía mágicamente según lo que Harry quisiera―, Draco le explicó a Harry un poco más sobre Voldemort. Él había sido el único que lo había enfrentado antes y salido vivo. Había tenido que huir cuando el malvado pirata lo había herido, haciéndole una larga y horrible cicatriz en el brazo izquierdo, pero antes, Draco le había rebanado la nariz. Se hacía llamar el «Señor de las Serpientes» porque se hacia acompañar de una enorme boa que lo seguía a todos lados, era un combatiente muy hábil y bastante despiadado, además de tramposo.

A penas iban a empezar a hablar sobre el plan de ataque cuando se escuchó una voz llamando a Draco. De una de las pozas del interior se asomaba la misma sirena de pelo corto.

―Acabo de ver a Colagusano llevando a rastras a Tonks ―le dijo a Draco alarmada― creo que la lleva a la Roca Calavera.

―Gracias, Pansy ―le dijo Draco y la sirena volvió a sumergirse―, creo que debemos seguir luego.

―Te acompañamos ―dijo Hermione―, Tonks es nuestra amiga también.

―¿Quién es Tonks? ―preguntó Harry.

―Ya verás ―le dijo Ginny.

Si a Draco le sorprendió que Harry no pudiera volar por sí solo no lo dijo. Volaron hacia el otro lado de la isla. Hacia una enorme piedra que asemejaba un cráneo. En una pequeña embarcación iba un hombre rubio y regordete remando, y una mujer de cabello rosa amarrada que intentaba soltarse retorciéndose como gusano. Entraron a la piedra, que por dentro estaba hueca, por un ojo y se ocultaron. Y desde ahí vieron cómo el hombre cargaba a la mujer y la amarraba a una de las estalagmitas. El agua le llegaba a la cintura. Le quitó la venda de la boca.

―Rata inmunda asquerosa, ¡suéltame! ―comenzó a gritar en cuanto vio la posibilidad―, suéltame o ya verás.

―Me parece que no, Nymphadora ―dijo el nombre como si lo escupiera―, como podrás ver, el agua irá subiendo, y si para cuando te cubra por completo no me has revelado dónde se ocultan los cocodrilos, morirás ahogada.

La mujer comenzó a reírse como histérica, burlándose.

―Vendrán a rescatarme antes, Colagusano, no te saldrás con la tuya nuevamente ―le dijo.

―Ya veremos. Yo me sentaré a esperar a que decidas que no quieres morir ―se sentó en una de las rocas de la orilla.

Desde su escondite Draco les hizo señas a los chicos para que bajaran en silencio, él voló al otro lado de la cueva y comenzó a sisear. Inmediatamente Colagusano se puso de pie asustado.

―¿Mi señor? ―preguntó con voz temblorosa, buscando el origen del sonido. Mientras que estaba distraído, Harry y Hermione se acercaron a la mujer de pelo rosa, que ya los había visto y se mantenía en silencio, para desatarla. Justo estaban por liberarla cuando se escuchó una voz que provocó un escalofrío de terror en Harry.

―Colagusano, ¿ya confesó nuestra captiva?

La voz pertenecía a un hombre, alto y delgado, completamente calvo. Su piel era amarillenta y sus ojos rojos, el corte en su nariz dejaba ver el hueso de abajo. Era verdaderamente aterrador su aspecto. A su lado se deslizaba una enorme serpiente.

Harry y Hermione tuvieron que pegarse a la roca, mojándose, para que no los viera. Draco detuvo el siseo.

―Mi señor ―Colagusano se inclinó en una reverencia―, me temo que es más testaruda de lo que pensábamos, no ha querido decir nada.

―Quizás yo pueda ser más persuasivo.

El agua ya le llegaba a la barbilla a Tonks. Harry sentía que su corazón latía muy rápido.

―¡Nagini! ―gritó Voldemort. Del sobresalto Harry dejó caer la escoba al agua, y el chapoteo llamó la atención del hombre. Los había visto ya. Sonrió.

―Aaah, pero qué tenemos aquí. La señorita Darling, creé que puede liberar a su amiga. Qué maravilla, Colagusano, esto es mejor de lo que esperaba.

Harry vio asomarse a Draco, los ojos bien abiertos y un rictus de horror en la cara. Lo vio ponerse de pie, dejándose ver.

―¡Eh, Voldy! Creo que se te perdió la nariz ―gritó Draco.

―¡Garfio! ―bramó Voldemort. Y comenzó a subir por las rocas, tratando de llegar donde estaba Draco―. Colagusano, no dejes que se escapen―ordenó.

El resto de los niños perdidos y los cocodrilos salieron de sus escondites. Mientras que Fred y George atacaban a Colagusano, y Greg y Vincent luchaban contra la serpiente, los demás desataban a Tonks.

Voldemort casi llegaba a donde estaba Draco, pero en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente Draco voló hacia otra roca. El hombre, furioso, sacó de su cinturón una pistola y comenzó a disparar. Draco esquivaba las balas ágilmente, volando de aquí para allá. En cuanto vio que Ginny, Neville y Theo tomaban a Tonks y la sacaban volando gritó:

―¡Retirada!

Los gemelos dieron un último tirón al paliacate de Colagusano, tapándole los ojos, y se precipitaron al exterior. Ron llegó volando con Hermione y la jaló para irse juntos. Greg y Vincent salieron también. Pero Harry había perdido la escoba, que flotaba a unos metros de él. Se aferraba de la orilla, el agua llegándole por debajo de la nariz. Estaba paralizado de miedo, no sabía nadar y sin su escoba tampoco podía volar. Justo cuando el agua estaba por llegarle a los ojos sintió que algo lo tiraba del brazo. Era Draco, que con facilidad lo ayudó a volar hacia el exterior. Alcanzaron a escuchar el grito enfurecido de Voldemort y volaron a toda velocidad hacia la isla.

Draco lo llevó a un claro, donde había varias tiendas de tela. Ahí los esperaban los niños, Tonks y otras personas. Uno llevaba el cabello negro y largo, y una barba bien recortada; el otro era castaño y tenía tres cicatrices que le atravesaban el rostro.

―Gracias por salvar a Tonks ―dijo el moreno―, nos atacaron de sorpresa cuando estábamos recolectan… ―se interrumpió en cuanto notó la presencia de Harry, sus ojos se abrieron y se acercó como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo.

―¿Lunático? ― dijo dirigiéndose al hombre con las cicatrices― ¿tú estás viendo lo mismo que yo verdad? ―la voz se le rompió, parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar ahí mismo―. ¿Harry?

―Eh… no quiero ser grosero, pero ¿lo conozco? ―preguntó Harry.

―No, claro que no ―las lágrimas empezaron a escurrirle, se las limpió con un brazo―. Eras muy pequeño para acordarte de mí. Yo soy Canuto, solías jugar conmigo cuando eras sólo un bebé. Y éste ―dijo señalando al otro hombre, que se acercó también―, este es Lunático, mi compañero. Ambos éramos amigos de tu padre desde que éramos niños.

Harry sintió que también a él se le humedecían los ojos. Quería preguntar cosas sobre sus padres, no se cansaba de enterarse de cosas sobre ellos.

―Lamento interrumpir el momento emotivo ―dijo Draco― pero hay algo urgente que debemos hacer. Debemos planear la manera de derrotar a Voldemort de una vez por todas. Ahora que está Harry aquí ―le sonrió y levantó su mano. Harry no había notado que seguía sosteniéndola― tenemos más posibilidades que antes.

―¿Cómo es eso? ―preguntó Harry, eso era algo que venía dándoles vueltas―, todos parecen pensar que haberme encontrado significa una ventaja, pero la verdad es que no lo creo. Yo no sé pelear y ni siquiera puedo volar.

―¡¿Que el hijo de Peter Pan no puede volar?! ―exclamó sorprendido Canuto―, eso no es posible ―dijo cruzándose de brazos.

―Aprenderás. Además, la profecía dice que tú lo derrotarás. Confiamos en ti ―le dijo Draco, apretando cariñosamente su mano para infundirle seguridad.

―¿La profecía? ¿Cuál profecía?

Se sentaron alrededor de la fogata, Canuto y Lunático le explicaron que después de que lo habían ocultado Luna había tenido una revelación ―a veces a las hadas les ocurría eso― y había profetizado su regreso, y cómo sería él, el hijo de Nunca Jamás, el que derrotaría al Señor de las Serpientes. También contaron algunas anécdotas sobre cuando eran niños perdidos y Peter Pan su líder, de las travesuras y aventuras que tenían. Cuando varios de los niños comenzaron a bostezar Hermione dio por terminada la noche. Quedaron que se verían al día siguiente, para hacer la estrategia, y planear los entrenamientos para Harry, para prepararlo para enfrentarse al Señor de las Serpientes.

Por facilidad los cocodrilos los acompañaron al árbol que fungía de guarida, había suficiente espacio para todos. Pronto se escucharon las respiraciones acompasadas de los niños, pero Harry no podía dormir. Tenía demasiada información que procesar, cosas sobre sus padres y sobre la profecía.

―¿Estás dormido? ―escuchó que Draco le susurraba.

―No, no puedo dormir. ¿Qué haces despierto? ―le preguntó.

―Tampoco puedo dormir ―dijo Draco y se paró.

―Ven, demos un paseo ―le extendió la mano, que Harry tomó para incorporarse, pero no la soltó. Salieron del árbol, y caminaron por el bosque en silencio, tomados de la mano.

―¿Draco? ―rompió el silencio Harry―, cuando te presentaste dijiste que tu nombre era Draco Garfio, ¿tu padre era James?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

―Era mi abuelo, mi padre se llamaba Lucius, pero cuando Voldemort mató a mi abuelo ―Harry inhalo sorprendido―, tomó prisionero a mi padre. Yo logré escapar. Cuando mi padre se negó a ayudarlo a encontrarme ―Draco sorbió por la nariz, la voz le temblaba―, lo… lo mató.

―Lo siento mucho ―dijo Harry. Tenían eso en común, Voldemort había matado a sus familias. Pero a diferencia de Draco, Harry no los había conocido.

―Fue hace mucho tiempo ―susurró Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

Siguieron caminando en silencio un buen rato. Sintiéndose ambos cómodos sólo con la presencia del otro.

―¿Cómo es que parecemos de la misma edad? ―preguntó Harry.

―Porque tenemos la misma edad, Harry ―dijo Draco, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo―, yo nací antes, mucho antes que tú, pero aquí en Nunca Jamás el tiempo es diferente, seguro ya te lo dijeron. Mientras que tú crecías en Inglaterra, yo he permanecido siendo un niño.

―Oh, ya ―dijo Harry.

―¿Harry? ―esta vez fue Draco el que rompió el silencio―, creo que deberíamos volver.

Se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba mal en cuanto entraron a la guarida. Estaba vacía y los muebles estaban volcados, y las sábanas revueltas en el piso.

―¡Hermione! ¡Ron! ―Harry y Draco gritaron sin obtener respuesta.

Lo llamó Draco, que había estado buscando el piso y en todos lados pistas de lo que había ocurrido. Harry se acercó y vio que Draco miraba una pequeña luz parpadeante en el suelo. Era Luna. Estaba herida pero cuando sintió que Harry la tomaba entre sus manos abrió los ojos.

―Fue Voldemort ―les dijo con voz débil―, nos atacó ―tosió―, sabe que has vuelto.

Apenas terminó de decir eso perdió el conocimiento. Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta. Angustiado miró a Draco en busca de respuestas.

―Iré a rescatarlos ―dijo decidido―, tú espera aquí.

―Iré contigo ―sostenía a Luna contra su pecho, con suavidad, podía sentir los débiles latidos del hada. Sintió que sus mejillas se humedecían y se maldijo internamente por llorar.

―No, Harry. No quiero que te pase nada, y no sabes pelear aún ―le insistió Draco.

―Deben ir los dos ―dijo Luna. Una de las lágrimas de Harry había caído sobre ella, y le había infundido fuerza y curado de sus heridas―. Voldemort dijo que debe ir Harry, o matará a todos en cuanto te vea sólo, también los matará si no se presentan antes del amanecer.

Draco miró a Harry, mordiéndose los labios de preocupación.

―De acuerdo, pero harás todo lo que yo diga ―dijo Draco―, no estoy dispuesto a perder a nadie más.

Harry asintió y colocó a Luna sobre la cama, mientras que Draco buscaba algo en una de las alacenas.

Draco le entregó una daga ―de su padre― y un arco con un carcaj repleto de flechas ―de su madre―. Le enseñó cómo disparar y algunos movimientos con la daga. No tenían tiempo para más. Draco enlazó su mano con la de Harry para ayudarle a volar, fueron al ras del piso, Voldemort y sus mortífagos estarían esperándolos llegar desde el cielo.

―Tú libera a nuestros amigos, yo me enfrentaré a él ―le susurró Draco a Harry. Se encontraban ocultos pegados al barco, apoyados en una de las escotillas de cañón.

―Si te ve sólo a ti intentará matarlos ―dijo Harry preocupado―, mejor tú los liberas, y yo trataré de distraerlo hablando, luego me ayudas a pelear contra él.

―Es un horrible plan, Harry.

―Tendremos que arriesgarnos.

Volaron pegados al barco, y apenas asomándose buscaron dónde no había mortífagos vigilando. Entraron a la nave, escondidos detrás de unos barriles. Draco se escabulló para acercarse a donde estaban amarrados sus amigos. Harry esperó un momento a que estuviera cerca de ellos y salió de su escondite.

Uno de los mortífagos exclamó y de pronto se encontró rodeado por ellos, eran alrededor de diez. Se abrieron para permitir que entrara Voldemort, seguido como siempre por su fiel serpiente.

―Miren a quién tenemos aquí. El niño que escapó ha venido a morir. Finalmente se reunirá con sus padres.

―Libera a mis amigos ―dijo Harry entre dientes. Se moría de miedo, pero trató de controlar el temblor―. Esto es entre tú y yo.

―¿Liberarlos? ―se rio cruelmente―, creo que no. Primero te mataré a ti, y después a ellos, por los inconvenientes que me han causado.

―Como dices, primero tendrás que matarme ―Harry sacó la daga de su padre.

―Lo haré con mucho gusto.

―¡Eso sí que no! ―gritó Draco―, ¡al ataque muchachos!

Los niños, recién liberados se lanzaron a la carga contra los mortífagos. Harry aprovechó la ligera distracción para sacar una flecha y apuntar a Voldemort. Pero le temblaba tanto la mano que falló el tiro. El pirata ordenó a su serpiente atacar a Harry. Ella se abalanzó con la boca abierta, Harry cerró los ojos, esperando la mordida. Pero esta no llegó. Abrió los ojos y vio a Neville, que había cortado la cabeza del reptil de un espadazo. Esto enfureció a Voldemort que se lanzó contra los dos chicos. Draco se interpuso entre ellos y empezaron a pelear.

Draco evitaba varios de los ataques volando, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido en uno de ellos y Voldemort alcanzó a enterrar su espada en el estómago del rubio.

―¡NO! ―gritó Harry. Y se lanzó contra Voldemort, atacándolo con la daga. Rápidamente fue evidente la desventaja de Harry quien daba estocadas con fiereza, lleno de ira, pero sin ninguna técnica.

―¿Tú no vuelas? ―se burló Voldemort, al tiempo que detenía uno de los ataques del niño y lo empujaba hacia atrás―, pensé que ibas a ser un contrincante digno. Y resulta que ni siquiera sabes pelear.

―Aún así te mataré ―gritó Harry, lanzándose nuevamente. Voldemort rechazó el ataqué, y lo empujó hacia atrás. Ni siquiera se estaba esforzando. Harry trastabilló hacia atrás, y cayó a un lado de Draco. Quien respiraba con dificultad, sosteniéndose el estómago, de donde sangraba. Tirado en el piso boca arriba giró la cabeza y lo miró, sus ojos grises le recordaban una tormenta.

―Tú puedes Harry, si vuelas tendrás más ventaja ―le dijo Draco con esfuerzo.

―No puedo volar, Draco. No tengo memorias felices ―confesó Harry.

―Entonces moriremos ―dijo Draco, decepcionado y cansado.

―Morir será una gran aventura ―dijo Harry, sin saber de dónde le venía esa idea.

Draco hizo una mueca de dolor. Harry se acercó más a él. Voldemort caminaba lentamente hacia ellos. Algunos de los niños lo atacaban para detener su paso, pero éste los rechazaba con facilidad.

Draco tomó una decisión, y con gran esfuerzo se levantó un poco y besó a Harry. De pronto fue como si una explosión de energía recorriera el barco, impulsando hacia atrás a todos. Y Harry, lleno de felicidad, voló.

Renovó sus ataques contra Voldemort, y aunque sus estocadas seguían sin técnica, eran con mucha más precisión. Al poder volar esquivaba los ataques con facilidad al moverse con mayor agilidad. Después de minutos de fiera batalla, Harry logró por fin encajar su daga en el corazón del malvado pirata. Que se desplomó sobre el piso. Los mortífagos que seguían de pie se lanzaron al agua, huyendo. Sabían que sin su líder no tenían mucha posibilidad de vivir.

Harry se desplomó agotado. Se arrastró hacia donde yacía Draco, que apenas y respiraba con dificultad.

―Por favor no te mueras ―le suplicó Harry.

Hermione comenzó a dar instrucciones a todos para vendar a Draco. Lo transportaron volando hacia el árbol, donde durmió por días enteros. Harry no se separó de él. Cuando por fin despertó, los niños perdidos se despidieron, pues iban a regresar a su casa. Extrañaban a sus papás, y en realidad se habían quedado para ayudar. Harry y Draco se quedaron en Nunca Jamás, pues la isla era su hogar. De vez en cuando llegaban niños que se habían caído de su carrito, y ellos los cuidaban hasta que decidían crecer e irse, o unirse a la Orden del Fénix.


End file.
